Pony Emblem
by Alkem
Summary: Long ago, the three pony tribes lived in a somewhat stable form of coexistence with each other. Until the mysterious blizzard came and shattered their precarious peace. Thanks to the miracle that led to the forming of Equestria. The three tribe nations have managed to maintain a teetering truce with each other since. It's almost been a year since then.
1. Prologue

Over the years, surpassing countless hurtles and conflicts, the pony tribes had persevered and spread themselves throughout the land to form the nations that encompass it today.

Nestled in its center was the newly established kingdom of Equestria. A kingdom developed with the ideal of uniting all ponies to live together in peace and harmony. Still developing but ripe with potential, its quick advancements showed the nations surrounding it that Equestria was a formidable nation in its own right. Thanks to the combined efforts of earth, unicorn and pegasi ponies and the wise leadership of its council of elder ponies, the capital city of Canterlot was quickly recognized by its neighbors.

Despite the fact that Equestria possessed ponies from all three tribe who could do the tasks the individual tribes once horded to themselves, the three tribes continued to maintain their independence. The mentalities of the old ways had been ingrained in them for too long to accept such a change. Although nearly obliterated by the blizzard that led to Equestria's formation, these nations maintained their old ways and continued onward to what was now an unsure future.

To the jagged mountain range northeast of Equestria, lies the Kingdom of Crystalia. Home to the unicorn tribe, it was led by its aging King Platinum. Being ponies of high society and sophistication, they thought their tribe superior because of their magical abilities. Surrounded by the treacherous but breathtaking gem encrusted mountain peaks, the capital city of Diamond Dust was a naturally protected city of beauty.

To Equestria's south and southeastern region was the fertile land of Terrahoof, which was home to the hardworking earth ponies. With their former Chancellor, Pudding Head, leaving to becoming one of the founders of Equestria, the nation was undergoing elections to find the next pony suited to lead. Ponies known the world over for their diligence, hard work strength and incredibly thick heads, the election process did not appear to have an end in sight.

To the west was the Pegasi's militaristic sovereignty of Pegalith. A nation built in the clouds, this proud race of battle hardened winged warriors occasionally clashed against their neighbors to their north. Under a collective of high ranking military leaders, this empire, which encompassed the land it floated over, looked down on the other pony tribes from their posts on high.

The Northwest region belonged to the Grifdalia Empire. Where its Queen, Lady Taloon, had led her griffon people to greatness in the rugged oceanic cliffs they called home. They feud endlessly against their pegasi neighbors to south.

To the east of Equestria, nestled between Crystalia and Terrahoof, was the mysterious nation that belonged to the dragons, Korth Inik. A mystery to the rest of the world, the dragons lived in seclusion deep within the harsh inhospitable desert. Brave adventurers have ventured into its unwelcoming deserts. Those who managed to return told tales of the wild dragons that roamed the sands, viciously attacking anything in their sight. Those tales have made desires to find the drake kingdom, if it still existed, scarce.

There were great changes taking place in this time of teetering peace and the kingdom of Equestria found itself leaning over the precipice of greatness and calamity.


	2. Training Day

_**Training Day**_**.**

The air was brisk as it blew past the tall blades of grass on the top of a hill. Enjoying the swaying green ocean surrounding him, a lone white unicorn was lying on his back and enjoying the warm rays of the sun. He stared blissfully into the skies, enjoying the gorgeous white puffs splattered against the bright blue canvas above him as he slowly felt himself falling into a slumber. His eyes shut just as a lone Earth pony made her way up to him. The arriving mare saw the stallion wearing leather armored shirt with metal padding and walked over to him

"Snoozing again are we Shining Armor?" a soft voice called out as the light shining upon the dozing colt's eyelids suddenly went away.

His cerulean colored eyes opened to the bright pink visage of a mare whose head loomed over him, with a set of bright blue eyes glaring at him. "Pinkamia, I should have guessed you'd come to find me. Then again you're probably the only one in camp that knows of this spot." he said, rolling over onto his hooves to stare at the mare wearing a white dress shirt under a thin green short jacket and padded skirt.

"Honestly Shine, you come from the honored Sparkle family. Show a little dignity once in awhile. I mean running away from base to take a nap, what is wrong with you?"

Shining Armor chuckled slightly. "Like you're one to talk Pinkamia? You're from the respected Pie family, and yet I always see you goofing around during training."

She smiled. "Well my family has a history of being a little, goofy. But we've always done our best no matter what task is put to us. You on the other hand." She sighed, looking at him. "What would your little sister say, seeing you right now?"

"I'd think she'd be proud that her big brother has joined the Equestrian Army and is training to protect her and everypony else."

Pinkamia turned away from Shine and headed down the hill towards the military camp that could be seen from the hit top. "If you get thrown out she won't be. Now hurry up, morning practice is about to start."

Looking down the hill to the collection of cobblestones and sticks that made up the ragged campsite in the middle of the empty stretch of lush green grass, Shine took a deep breath of the cool breeze flowing by him and trotted after her.

Arriving at the makeshift fort, the pair quickly joined up with their squadron that was already lined up and in formation. At the front, a large light cream caramel colored colt with light brown hair wearing a matching iron chest guard was pacing left to right and observing the troops. Seeing the two tardy soldiers arrive, he stood up straight and turned to face his squad.

"Rise and shine fillies and colts. You've got another day of training to look forward to. We, the soldiers of Equestria, a unified country of ponies. The first of its kind. There was a time when we'd consider each other bitter enemies. But those days are long gone. Today we see each other as brothers and sisters under one flag. So train hard to make us all proud of what we've accomplished together. Alright then, let's train!" he shouted as he reached down to the sword at his side, pulled it from its sheathed with his teeth and pointed it into the air.

The squad replied with a unison grunt and stomp of their hooves before they all then disbanded, heading to their respective areas to train. Shining Armor made his way to the sparing field, with Pinkamia in toe.

"Another rousing speech by Staghoof wouldn't you say, Shining Armor?" she asked, catching up to him.

"Yup, he sure knows how to rally the troops," he replied as he rolled his eyes.

Pinkamia stretched a hoof out and yawned. "I dunno why, but they always make me feel kinda sleepy afterwards."

Shine yawned back. "How about we have a little sparring practice to wake us up then?"

"Nah, I prefer watching then actually fighting."

He looked to the mare as his side and huffed. "You know for a swordsmare, you really are lazy. What if the commander spots you loafing about?"

She casually waved her hoof at him. "You leave Staghoof to me. I can handle him." She then started tapping her hoof against Shine's blue coated chest armor. "You on the other hand better get to training. You were looking pretty rusty last time I saw you."

"Nonsense," he snorted brushing away her prodding hoof. "My skills with the lance are always constantly improving."

As they arrived to a part of the camp where a collection of weapons laid out around a large circle that was carved into the dirt, an outcry grabbed everyone's attention.

"Help, help, bandits have attacked the village!" a grey Earth pony in tattered wool clothing cried out, lumbering into the campsite just before he fell to the ground.

The soldiers, who all ran towards the injured villager, parted away as Staghoof made his way towards the stallion. He kneeled down and elevated the fallen colt's head. "What are their numbers?"

"I do not know. They came so fast. All I could do was run as fast as I could. Please you have to help us." He said in a weakened breath, clutching onto the edge of Staghoof's armor before he passed out.

Noticing a slash on the villager's hip, Staghoof pointed to three of his soldiers. "Get this pony to the medical tent. Get the clerics to heal him, now!"

"Yes sir!" they replied, quickly picking up the injured pony and carried him off.

He got back up and faced the rest of the soldiers surrounding him. "Ok ponies, this is it. Time to see what all of your training has done. Let's go and protect our home!"

Lining up by the entrance to the village, the squad could hear the cries of mares and foals throughout the decimated village. Homes were ablaze and armored Diamond Dog could be seen ransacking dilapidated homes in the distance.

Shining Armor stomped his hoof into the ground at the devastation. "Those mutts, attacking a poor farming village like this! I'll show them!" he yelled, running into the village with his lance and shield at his side.

"Shine, wait!" Pinkamia called out, watching him break away from the squad.

Staghoof shoved her out of formation. "He's going to get himself killed. Go after him. The rest of us have to stay here to put out these fires and evacuate the villagers to safety. Now go!"

"Yes sir," she said, saluting her superior before taking off.

Shining Armor ran down an empty road with fallen over houses on each side. Up ahead, he spotted a mostly intact shop with its displaying window smashed in. Inside the shop, a lone Diamond Dog was ransacking through the rubble for anything worth taking. Running by the shop, Shining Armor looked into the gaping hole where shards of glass were scattered around it and caught sight of the thief.

"You there, stop that at once and face me!" he ordered, pointing the tip of his lance inside the building.

The Diamond Dog dropped his loot, staring at the unicorn outside with his narrow yellow eyes. The brigand then ran on all four paws, lunging towards Shine at an impressive speed with an ax in his grayish brown paw aiming straight for the pony's heart. Shine levitated his shield to block, but the quick moving thief caught him off guard and left him wide open.

"Gah!" Shine grunted as his body was knocked back from the viscous blow. Losing grip of his shield he tumbled a few feet away and was on the dirt with only his lance close to him.

He placed a hoof to his chest and felt a large crescent shaped dent in his armor. The brigand's weapon had carved into the metal plate but did not manage pierce it. The attack wasn't fatal but the pain still made it hard for him to breath, let alone move. Struggling to rise, Shine caught sight of his opponent, readying for another attack.

"Wimpy pony try and stop me. Diamond Dog too strong. Now you die!" he hollered, lunging at him again.

Still reeling from the previous blow, Shining could only muster enough of his magic to raise his lance in defense. The Diamond Dog jumped towards with ax raised over his head and the sun shining behind him. Shine could only hold his lance steady, unable to tell where foe's weapon was. As he stared at the blurry visage of his soon to be killer, something pink got in his line of sight.

"You idiot!" a familiar voice yelled out, followed by a clang of steel.

With the sun no longer obscuring his eyes, he recognized the mare standing in front of him. "Pinkamia!" he said, watching the two in front of him push their weapons against each other.

With her sword clenched firmly between her teeth Pinkamia shoved the Diamond Dog away. She yelled out while looking straight ahead, but her words weren't directed at the enemy facing her. "What's wrong with you? You almost got yourself killed!" She reached back and helped Shining Armor with one hoof while she kept her eyes on the enemy in front of them. "And you said you're worried about me skipping training."

"Sorry," Shine said, breathing heavily as he stood up while placing a hoof to his chest.

Pinkamia peered to the corner of her eye. "Are you alright Shine? You should head back to camp."

Taking a deep breath, Shining stood firm and pointed his lance to the Diamond Dog coming after them. "No, I'm fine. I have to finish this."

She looked back and noticed the shine of determination in his eyes as he glared at the bandit. "Fine, but this time let's do it together," Steadying her blade, she aimed the tip of it to their foe who was pumping his arms and ready to fight.

"Now me gets to kill two ponies!" the brute announced, raising his ax arm up as he got closer.

The pair charged. Pinkamia struck first; with sword in mouth she dove, savagely slashing the brigand's chest before jumping back as he yelped. Following up his partner's strike, Shining Armor jumped high over her, and directed his lance straight for the fiend's heart.

"Guuaaa!" Falling to the ground, the Diamond Dog laid lifeless on the ground.

Withdrawing his weapon from the vanquished foe, Shine breathed heavily, propping himself up with his weapon that had tasted blood for the first time. He then turned to the mare that rescued him. "Thank you for the help Mia."

"You owe my big you idiot," she replied, sheathing her sword.

Shine went over to recover his shield and placed it at his side. "We should go. The squad could use our help."

As he said that, a cry suddenly caught their attention. In the air they saw another Diamond Dog crash into the debris of a house. Off in the distance they could see other bandits fleeing out of the village.

"Shine, I don't think they'll need it."

Returning to their squad in the center of the village, the two of them reunited with the troops. One of their squad mates, firing the last of his arrows at the remaining fleeing bandits, noticed them and waved.

"Well, look who decided to join us after all the fun is over." Noticing the massive dent on Shining's chest plate, the grayish green pegasus removed his brown wool cowl over his head, revealing his grayish pink mane as he galloped over. "You alright there Shine? That looks kind of serious."

Shining Armor could see the genuine look of concern in his comrade's pale yellow eyes, even if they were half shut. He raised a hoof and faintly waved it at him. "Don't concern yourself Docile May, I'm fine. I just got a bit sloppy-" He suddenly felt a vicious shove from behind.

"Sloppy? Try downright stupid! If I didn't show up when I did, you'd be dead right now."

A little smile emerged at the end of the pegasus's snout. "He's always jumping blindly into fights, isn't he Mia?"

"You know it Docile. I mean what kind of pony does that? Anyways, how did it go for the rest of you?"

Docile May placed his cowl back over his head and tilted it towards the fleeing band of brigands who could be seen running over in the distant hills. "We fared a lot better than you two. And thanks to the commander, I got to have some aerial target practice," he said as he held up bow up.

Pinkamia chucked at him. "I noticed. I'm still amazed that he's able to chuck anyone around like that, especially at his age."

"You Earth ponies always did have incredible strength. Even so, the commander's power still is a little unreal," Shining Armor commented.

"What are you three going on about?" asked Commander Staghoof, approaching the trio. He looked over to Shine and Mia. "Good to see she brought you back in one piece. Well almost," he said, noticing the damage his armor had taken. "You gonna be alright there Armor?"

"I'm fine Sir. I was just being a little slo—" A pink hoof jabbing at his hip stopped him. "I mean stupid!"

Staghoof cleared his throat. "Right then, now that the bandits have been cleared out, we can tend to the wounded and repair the damage. Get moving you three and help the others."

"Sir, yes Sir!" the three of them responded.

Just as they were heading over to assist their squad mates a Pegasus, in light gray armor that matched the color of her coat, came flying towards them in a panic.

"Commander Staghood, I come bringing dire news!" The mare exclaimed, landing ruggedly in front of the larger colt. Her uniform was in disarray and her blonde hair was sticking out of the sides of her helm.

He stood there staring at the pony that got his name wrong. "What is it?"

She reached into the brown leather satchel at her side, pulling out a scroll and handed it to him. "Sir we've received reports that villages all over the northeastern territory are coming under attack. It's been ordered that all local members of the royal army go and quell these conflicts."

He skimmed over the message on the scroll and looked at the messenger. "But these troops are still fresh."

She closed her yellow eyes and shook her head at him. "I'm sorry commander, but those are the orders. I'm must hurry now. I've still got to relay this message to the other bases." As she turned and took off, leaving the commander standing there, Shining Armor took one look at her and noticed her cutie mark. A set of bubbles.

Shine, Mia and Feather looked on as their commander called in the squad to tell them of the urgent news and their new orders.


	3. Performance on the Battlefield

On the heavy hearted orders of commander Staghoof, the squadron of green troops marched forward. Staghoof constantly read over the details of the scroll he'd received and every so often his men caught him gritting his teeth while he looked over its contents, something they'd never seen their usually tranquil instructor do.

Traversing west through the northeast region of Equestria, the serene valley of cascading green hilltops adorned their view as they headed west to the village of Oakwheat that was under bandit attack. Everyone was in high spirits from their last victory, but tensions rose as each step closer brought a stronger scent of smoke riding along the breeze.

**Performance on the Battlefield.**

Within the poor village, Diamond Dogs could be seen running amok while the townsfolk scrambled for safety as their homes and businesses were being broken into and set ablaze. On the northwest corner, two unicorns clad in red armor and helms were conversing with the largest of the bandits.

"You understand what we've tasked you mutt?" asked the unicorn standing on the left, facing the ragged brown vested giant.

Slobbering on a bone moving about in his mouth, the gray Diamond Dog looked down to the pair of unicorns standing as tall as his waist. "Me get. You want us to stop puny pony soldiers coming this way."

The second unicorn nodded. "That's right. In return you and your men will get your pay, plus keep everything you find in the villages. And don't worry about the soldiers headed your way; most camps around here are full of fresh recruits."

The two soldiers wobbled as the Diamond Dog's twin headed mallet lightly patted against the soil. "Bonemaul's no scared of ponies. We Dirt Ruby Bandits are tough. You just keep your part of deal, or else."

The pair of unicorns stepped back as a crater started forming from Bonemaul's constant pounding. They both then nodded to him.

"You keep your part of the deal and we'll keep ours," said the unicorn on the left.

"And make sure they don't get passed you," the soldier on the right added.

Finished with the bandit leader, the two unicorn soldiers turned and made their way out of the village, leaving the band of rouges to do as they please. They looked at each other as they galloped away.

"Do you think those barbarians will be able to stop them?"

The one on the left shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? By now almost every soldier in the region is headed this way. As long as those savage mutts manage to preoccupy them long enough, we can take the fort and then the Colonel will have a clear path to the castle." He snickered to himself. "If that beast does manage to succeed, our archers will get some practice when he and his men return." The two continued westward and out of sight.

Back in the center of Oakwheat, a group of ponies were hiding inside a tavern. Ducking behind the bar and underneath clothed tables, the numerous village ponies trembled as they heard their beloved town being torn apart by the howling beasts. Among them was a unicorn mare, dress in a peculiar dark green garb with star decorations, crouched under a table in between two other unicorn colts hiding with her.

She adjusted her grayish purple, star speckled mage hat and glared at the duo next to her while nudging them with her hoof. "What are you two waiting for? Go out there and deal with those brutes."

Exchanging concerned glances with each other, the young stallions lying beside her were both hesitant to move. Finally the pudgy gray opal unicorn on her right swallowed his fear and spoke.

"We'd love to lady Truxtee, but…" His dark dot like eyes wandered over to the lanky amber pony across from him.

The other colt jerked his head in recognition. "Eh, yeah, Clip is right. We can't go out there because…"

The duo poked their heads out from under the table cloth, being careful that their matching red and green armor didn't make much noise and looked around, noticing the other ponies cowering in their hiding spots while the sounds of crates and barrels being smashed continued outside.

"The other ponies?" said the skinny colt.

Clip jutted his hoof out, accidently poking his partner on the nose. "Shells is right!" The two of them pulled their head back in to look at Truxtee. "We can't go out because we'll put the other ponies in danger. We should just wait until they decide to leave."

They both looked back to the brilliant azure mare lying between them with wide smiles. She only glared back at them unconvinced.

"You two do realize those bandits are eventually going to torch the place even if they don't come in?"

The duo nervously looked at her. "Eh, maybe they won't notice the building?" said Shells.

"Yeah, maybe they don't even have torches?" Clip concurred. Everyone inside suddenly looked towards a window as they heard the two bandits speak.

"Hey what about this building, should we check inside it?" asked one of the voices outside.

"Nah…" replied another.

Clip and Shells breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'll just torch it. Hold on, I'll go get a torch."

Seeing all the ponies inside panicking over the conversation outside, Clips and Shells turned their heads back to Truxtee and sighed. "Fine," they said in unison.

She wrapped her front hooves over their shoulders, draping them under her long cape in the process. "Don't worry boys; you two are lucky you have me to watch your backs."

At the southeast corner of the town, Staghoof's squadron lined up at the village gates and awaited his orders. Seeing the bandits running wild, he wasted no time giving his ponies their tasks.

"Alright everyone, same as last time. Take out the enemy forces and rescue the villagers. Prioritize getting ponies to safety before eliminating the invading forces. Watch each other's backs" He then turned to stare at one unicorn in particular. "And no running off."

Shining Armor felt something nudge him at his side and turned his head to the mare standing to his left.

"Try not to fight against ax wielders again, alright Shine. Being a lance user, you should have known better then to face off against someone with an ax type weapon."

He ducked his head down. "I know Mia. It's just that I got carried away. You know I can't stand seeing this sort of thing."

A second nudge came from the pegasus on his right. "How you holding up this time then?"

"I'll be fine," Shining answered, looking out towards the series of wooden houses. "I hope."

Following Staghoof's orders, the soldiers moved from building to building, rescuing ponies hiding inside and taking down bandits as they popped up. Pinkamia, Shining Armor, as well the other soldier made their way inside homes, finding stallions, mares and foals hunkered down, trembling in fear and escorting them to safety behind the line of archers over by the village entrance.

A family of three stepped out of their bashed up home. Their guide, Pinkamia, was the last to step outside. Lying atop the roof in waiting, a Diamond Dog jumped towards her with his weapon drawn. Unaware of the dog, she kept walking right behind the family. The Diamond Dog's ax couldn't even touch a strand of her pink curls before a barrage of arrows flew towards him.

Watching the stream of bolt fly over her head, Pinkamia looked back and realizing the peril she was saved from as her would be attacker was propelled away by the numerous arrows. She turned back towards the group of archers lined up, waving in recognition to Docile and the rest of them.

Over in the house across from her, Shining Armor was busy aiding an elderly couple out of their home. As the three of them stepped outside, Pinkamia ran over and joined them.

"How are they Shine?"

"They'll be fine. We just need to get them away from the fires and over to the squad."

She joined them, sandwiching the couple in between Shining and her. While they made their way closer to the Oakwheat gate, Shining's ear suddenly perked up. The clanging of steel caught his attention and he started looking around to pinpoint the source of the noise.

Pinkamia noticed him. "What is it Shine?"

He turned his head north and his eyes widened. "There! Someone's fighting over there." He looked over to the archer squad, seeing they were all keeping an eye on them and the couple and then back at Pinkamia. "Can you guide them the rest of the way? The archers got your back."

Her light blue pupils went red as she stared daggers at him. "You're not thinking of—" Before she finished, Shining had already taken off and headed down the road.

Staghoof, along with the rest of the archers positioned in front of him, watched as Shining Armor ran. He saw that Pinkamia was busy with the old couple and then looked down at one of his archers. "Docile, go and cover his back. I'll send Mia as soon as I can to give you more support."

"Cover him?" he asked looking back at the big stallion. "Don't you mean bring him back?"

Staghoof stared off where the unicorn had run off to. "You'll see what I mean once you get there. Now get going."

With a small grunt, Docile May placed his bow over his shoulder and made his way after Shining Armor while Pinkamia was still slowly approaching with the ponies she was escorting.

Headed down the road, hearing the continuous clanging reverberating off homes, someone was fighting. And in Shining's mind, they could probably use some help. Turning the corner of a house, Shining found the source of the noise and came upon a peculiar sight.

"Put your backs into it you two. What kind of escorts knights are you if you can't handle a simple bunch of bandits."

Both Clips and Shells were struggling as they fended off the Diamond Dogs that surrounded them at the front of the tavern. Shells was jabbing the javelin he held in his mouth while Clips was swinging his iron blade wildly. "You could help us a little bit," Clips said as he finished striking down another thief.

Whipping her hair back with her eyes closed, Truxtee looked over to the round stallion. "Too think that my mere presence isn't enough to motivate you to overcome these brutes." Standing behind the knights, she took a stance with her legs stretched and readied herself. "Very well then, I guess I'll have to display my amazing magic to these ruffians."

She took off her hat, revealing her horn underneath that shined with a light magenta hue. A dark cloud appeared, casting a shadow over Shells and the Diamond Dog he was fighting. He shielded his eyes as a bright flash emerged from the shadowy fluff and a streak of lightning came crashing down. Lowering his leg from his eyes, he watched as the brigand he was fighting fell over like a charred tree.

Although the bandits were dropping one by one, the three of them were being overwhelmed as more bandits advanced on them. Shells was hit hard by a Diamond Dog and it broke through their defense. It passed him and lunged towards Truxtee. Surprised by the dog's brazen attack, she didn't have time to ready her magic to stop him.

"Aaah!"

A shield went flying through the battlefield like a frisbee, soaring over Clips and Shells. The metal plate when for the Diamond dog headed for Truxtee and slammed into the back of his head. Truxtee ducked, dodging the brute that went smashing through the tavern door. Startled by the body suddenly crashing in, the townsfolk inside the tavern went running outside.

Shining Armor saw the village folk make their way past the skirmish and called out to them, pointing down the road behind him. "Everyone, you'll find Equestrian soldiers towards the south gate, go now!" They all did as instructed, and with the villagers headed to safety, Shining jumped in to help the trio.

Invigorated by the stallion's assistance, Clips and Shells lashed out against the brutes harder than before. Clips with his blade and Shells with his lance, both stallions twirled of their weapons and struck their opponents down with mighty blows. They then turned to face Shining Armor who just finished off the last thief around them.

"Gee, thanks for your help mister," said Clips.

"Yeah, we'd sure be in big trouble if it weren't for you," said Shells

Shining Armor smiled at the two of them. "You two sure managed to hold you own though."

"Well we are knights after all," Clips said, pounding a hoof against his chest armor.

Shells nodded in agreement. "Yeah, knights in training."

Clips quickly snatched his partner by his teal mane and pulled his head close. "Keep quiet about that Shells," he whispered.

Delighted to see the two colts were safe, Shining suddenly felt a tap on his flank. He turned to notice the mare standing behind him. "Oh hello there miss, you too should head down the road to safety. The soldiers should be moving forwards and providing protection."

"Excuse me," Truxtee scoffed, dusting off her hat and placing it back on her head. "A genius pony such as I, the extraordinary Truxtee, does not need some pony concerning themselves with my safety. I can manage on my own thank you very much."

Shining Armor stepped back, surprised by the mare's boisterous attitude. "I'm terribly sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. But it's too dangerous for you all to stay here."

Truxtee marched forward, forcing Shining to step back with each of her hoof steps while she stared him in the eye. "A genius such as I shall not be pushed around by a band of boorish mutts and I certainly won't be pushed around by you." Her dark grayish violet eyes wandered to her left, spotting a straggler in the group of bandits. "Watch and be amazed as I show you the awesome power of Truxtee."

Her hat levitated as she prepared to cast a spell. Spotting her, the Diamond Dog she was aiming for charged. A cloud formed over his head, but the quick moving hound managed to avoid the bolt of lightning that came roaring down. With her a attack a failure, Truxtee could do nothing to stop the advancing Diamond Dog. But suddenly, the beast yelped out in pain and fell to the ground. Astonished, the four unicorns noticed the shaft of an arrow jutting out of its back. Over in the distance behind the fallen dog, Shining Armor recognized the hooded bowpony responsible for striking the bandit down.

"I thought you'd need me to watch your back Shine. Guess I was wrong though," said Docile May, gazing over to the mare whose hat was shaking in her hooves as she stared down at her would be killer. "Well almost."

Shining Armor trotted over to his pegasus comrade and locked fetlocks with him. "Great timing Docile, if you hadn't shown up…"

"Save it Shine, we need to get those three out of here," said Docile, tilting his head forward to the trio standing across from him.

The two soldier trotted over where Clips and Shells stood at attention while Truxtee looked at them with a small scowl.

"Now will you three go to the evacuation zone?" Shining Armor asked.

Shells and Clips saluted the two of them. "Sirs yes S—"

"No!" Truxtee hollered, stomping her hoof and grabbing everyone attention. "I refuse to take my leave. Not after such a horrid performance."

Both Docile and Shining stared at each other, unsure of what to make of the adamant mare and her two lackeys. Shining took a deep breath and faced her.

"Please miss Truxtee, you're not safe here. I understand you have some skill with magic, but right now—"

Truxtee stepped back and gasped. "Some skill? I have more than just some skill and I'm going to show it to you."

Shining continued sighing. "Is there nothing I can do to convince you to seek shelter?" he asked, staring at the mare that was already shaking her head at him. He then looked over to the colts beside her. "And what about you two?"

They both stared back at Shining with the same annoyed expression he had. "Sorry but we've been contracted to escort miss Truxtee. It's our duty as knights to see this job through."

"Yeah. That and we won't get paid," Shells added.

Docile stepped up, placing his hoof on Shining's shoulder. "Give it up Shine, there no way you'll convince a pony like her to leave." He stared at the mare who glared back at him. "You're free to do as you wish, but if you intend to follow us stay out of our way and stay out of trouble."

"Fine," she quickly answered.

"Very well then," said Shining. "If you're going to be following me around, I should introduce myself. My name is Shining Armor."

The pegasus next to him did likewise. "And I'm Docile May."

The mare rose up; standing on her hind legs and flinging her cape open behind her. "I am the mage, magician and fortune teller extraordinaire, Truxtee." She then pointed to the pair of colts next to her. "And these two are my escorts, Clips and Shells."

While they exchanged introductions, the arrow stricken Diamond Dog lying nearby reached out to them. "Stupid ponies. You might have stopped us, but Bonemaul at the edge of town will make you pay. He'll avenge us." Saying that, his outstretched paw fell back to the dirt.

Docile looked over to Shining Armor, noticed a gleam in his eyes while he stared off to the distance. "Oh great, I recognize that look of your Shine. I know what you're thinking."

"So does that mean you're coming?" Shining asked with a grin.

"Just get going, I'll get your back," Docile answered dejectedly as he and Shining took off.

"Hey wait for me!" said Truxtee. She looked back to her escorts before went after them. "Come on you two."

"Yes Truxtee the extraordinary," said Clips, running along with Shells.

Shining Armor dug his hooves deep into the soil as he galloped down the ruined village, focusing on his target to the northeast. Truxtee and her escorts chugged along behind him, taking notice of the destruction around them while Docile May was keeping a sharp lookout in the rear.

Shining Armor finally reached the edge of the town and found himself a few hoof steps away from the biggest Diamond Dog he'd seen. He levitated his lance and shield to his side and stood at the ready against Bonemaul who was slouching against a set of crushed barrels. "So you must be the leader."

Hearing the pony address him, Bonemaul lifted his head and awoke from his light slumber. "What? Who you?"

"I am one of Equestria's brave soldiers, and I won't allow you and your pack of dogs to harm any more ponies. Leave this village now and no more blood has to be spilled."

Yawning and wiping the sand from his yellow eyes, Bonemaul laughed. "Tiny pony thinks he can order Bonemaul? You is dumber then unicorns earlier. Hahaha."

"What unicorns earlier?" Shining Armor asked, tilting his head and furrowing his brow.

Bonemaul stopped his laughter, snarling at the string of ponies and tightening his grip on his hammer. "That no matter. You all going to fall here."

Truxtee tugged on the white unicorn in front of her who was ready to fight by the tail. "Do you think this is a good idea? I'm may not be a fighter, but even I know only a fool would wield a lance against an ax like weapon."

Clips stepped up beside Shining Armor and brandished his blade. "Don't worry about that Miss Truxtee, I've got his back."

Nodding to the round swordcolt at his side, Shining charged in and slashed Bonemaul with the tip of his lance. Running alongside, Clips swiped his sword down, leaving an intersecting cut in the foe's chest. Bonemaul then countered by swinging his mighty weapon down towards Shining Armor. But Clips quickly moved in the way, parrying the attack and causing the twin metal blocks on a stick to crash onto the ground next to him.

Watching the two clash blows against the bandit leader, Truxtee glanced over to her second escort. "It's our turn Shells!" Her horn began to shine as she prepared to attack from afar.

Shells struck first. Clutching his javelin with his light yellow magic, he hoisted it, impaling it on Bonemaul's arm. Then, as if using the wood as a lightning rod, Truxtee's lightning bolt hit, singing the brute as it hit the ground. Docile then follow up their dual attack with a well aimed shot straight into Bonemaul's chest.

Snarling, growling, and swinging his hammer wildly, Bonemaul yanked out the weapon stuck in his flesh and lashed out. He swung his hammer in a large vertical arc towards both Clips and Shining. The clang of metal rang out again from Clips's weapon, deflecting the hammer for a second time. But the Diamond Dog attacked again with a back swing, bashing both Shining and Clips back to where Shells and Truxtee were standing. Hurt but not out, the two of them got back on their hooves and prepared to attack again. That's when they heard the mare behind them speak.

"Clips, please stand back. I wish to show Mr. Armor why I am called Truxtee the extraordinary." Dipping his head to her, Clips stepped to the side as Truxtee stepped up to Shining Armor's side. "Now then, when you're ready, I shall blow you and that slobbering mongrel away with a dazzling performance."

Her confidence motivated Shining who propel himself towards Bonemaul. While he charged ahead, Truxtee grabbed the brim of her hat with her teeth, tossing it high into the air and closed her eyes. Meanwhile Shining had plunged his weapon deep into his foe, but his attention was drawn to the large formation of clouds that formed overhead. He looked back, noticing his partner shrouded in an aura of light. He let go of his lance and backed away quickly.

Spinning gracefully on her hind legs while her forelegs reached for the heavens, Truxtee's cape made it seem as though she was dancing against a starry night sky. Finally stopping, she viciously slammed her hooves down onto the ground and her horn flashed vibrantly. As if yanked out of the clouds by her motion, three bolts of lightning dropped down combining into one that headed for Bonemaul.

Everyone shielded their eyes as the streak of light tore the ground asunder and left the charred husk of a Diamond Dog standing. With his body fried from the inside out, smoke billowed from his mouth as he opened it.

"Cursed unicorns, this was not worth what they offer," he grumbled, falling to the ground.

Standing inches from the cracks in the earth caused by her attack, Shining found his lance lying beside him and shocked himself when he touched it. He walked back towards a beaming Truxtee and the others.

"Well? What do you think of that?" she asked, wiping her hoof against her snout as her hat fell just to her left in the mud. She levitated it up and started picking off the globs of mud from it. "Oh, fool's rubies. I can never get the hat part right."

He chuckled walking past her. "Yeah, that really was a great performance."

With their leader defeated, the remaining Mud Ruby Bandits fled Oakwheat, escaping east to the mountains that marked the Crytailia Kingdom border. Docile May lifted his hood up slightly, watching the last bandit leave the village and breathed a sigh of relief. He then noticed something along the dirt road in the distance. Something that got his heart racing again. It was headed their way fast, it was angry and it was pink.

"Docile, Shine! I can't believe you two just went on without me! You didn't even save me one bad guy to fight!" Pinkamia protested, skidding to a halt. She glared at the two colts but then noticed the others standing with them. She quickly swiped her foreleg over her face, hiding here rage under a bright smile and tranquil tone. "Oh, hello there I didn't notice you," she said to the three new ponies.

Both Shining Armor and Docile May shot quick glances at each other. Both with the same thought running through their head. _How'd she not notice them when they're standing in between us?_ Shining decided it would be best to distract their angry sister in arms and stepped next to the azure mare, extending a hoof towards her while facing Pinkamia.

"Mia, I'd like to introduce you to Truxtee."

"That's the extraordinary Truxtee," the mare beside him corrected, holding her head high.

Shining simply stared forward with a sullen look on his face. "Riiight." He then directed his hoof over to the two waving colts standing back besides Docile who had his forelegs wrapped over their necks. "And those two over there are her brave escort knights, Clips and Shells. It's thanks to these three that Docile and I managed to drive out the bandits."

Ignoring him completely, Pinkamia zipped straight for the other mare and vigorously shook her hoof. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to meet another mare out here. Well I mean there are the other mares in our squadron but they're all stiffs and not so much fun to hang out with, but seeing how you can get along with Docile and Shine that must mean you're not as boring as they are." Her continued rattling of Truxtee through her foreleg caused her hat to fall off, but the pink mare kept speaking. "Oh that's right, I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Pinkamia Pie, but you can call me Mia. What's your name? Oh wait, never mind. Shine already said it."

_So you were listening to me,_ Shining thought to himself.

Pikamia waved a hoof at the colt. "Of course I did Shine. I always listen when it comes to meeting somepony new."

Shining jerked his head at her, and then did a double take. "Mia, did you just... "

She stared back at him, tilting her head to the left. "Did I just what?"

Shining stood there with his mouth open. "Never mind," he said, turning over to Truxtee who stood nervously watching the overzealous earth pony as she delightfully hopped frantically in front of her.

"So does this mean you and your friends are going to join our squad? Because that would be so awesome. We'd get along and become the best of friends."

"What? Us go with you?" said Truxtee, bewildered by Pinkamia's energy and sudden question.

Clips and Shells quickly made their way beside her. "Oh course we'll go with you," said Clips.

"Yeah, we'd love to." Shells added.

"What!" Truxtee yelled, turning her head left and right to her bodyguards.

Clips leaned his head in close and whispered. "This way we can get around safer. After all, things seem to have gotten more dangerous lately."

Understanding his point, she knelt down, picking up her hat and flipped it on her head before looking back at the mare that awaited an answer. "Yeah, we'd love to join you guys."

"Yippie!" Pinkamia yelled, back flipping at the good news. "Then it's settled. I'll have a word with Staghoof later to tell him the good news. Speaking of which, we should head back and join him and the others. They're probably getting worried."

Along their walk back towards the village main gate, Pinkamia chatted up a storm with Clips and Shells as they walked in between her and a silent Docile who kept quietly to himself under his hood. Shells, walking to his left, leaned his head over to him.

"Is she always like this?"

A smirk appeared above Docile's peach fuzz, underneath the shade of his cowl. "Only when she meets new ponies. But you get used to it. She's also a pretty good swordmare who'll always watch your back." He rolled his eyes. "That is of course unless you run off like Shine always does."

Behind the lined up quartet, Truxtee was giving Shining Armor a light tongue lashing as they walked side by side.

"What have you gotten me into? I'm no fighter. This fabulous pony was meant for the stage. To gain the adoration of millions. To hear the roar of the crowd, not the roar of some thug's battle cry."

He turned his head to her and smiled. "Don't blame me. You're the one who let yourself get talked into it by your escorts. Besides you were pretty eager to show me what you could do on the battlefield earlier with that Diamond Dog."

She brushed her hair at him. "Well that was because you doubted my abilities. I have my pride as performer to defend after all. If I had just known showing off to you would've led me into this mess, I would've reconsidered."

Shining looked straight ahead as he walked. "Well, I'm glad you did decide to show off."

Truxtee turned her head away. "The next performance is going to cost you."

"As long as it's worth it, sure."

Reaching their squad, Clips, Shells and Shining tended to their injuries while Pinkamia explained what happened to Staghoof who was at first reluctant to accept. But after a bit of excessive pleading from the pink mare, welcomed the trio of new recruits and immediately put them to work in helping restore the village. Snips and Shells worked hard along with the other troops while Truxtee, not being a mare of manual labor, found herself of more use in maintaining the village pony's spirits up with her dazzling performance.

With the sun setting behind them the troops finally restored the burg to a state of peace once again. Staghoof then lined up his company before him. "Excellent work everypony. With this we continue to preserve and maintain the peace of our fair kingdom. I understand you're all exhausted, fortunately there's a fort close by where we can all spend the night."

The troops all cheered hearing they'd finally get a well deserved, unaware of the ulterior motive their commander was hiding from them for heading there.


	4. Jailbreak

Having had their first real taste of combat, Staghoof's squad now headed east of Oakwheat to Stonewheat Fort. Although exhaustion swept the ranks, a sense of triumph also exuded from each of them as they marched under a darkening sky. All the while, their commander kept strangely silent; something that Shining Armor, Pinkamia Pie, and Docile May found rather suspicious. However, overwhelmed by the pride of their accomplishments, they decided not to dwell on the matter as they approached their destination. Unbeknownst to them, that which awaited would lead to their greatest trial.

* * *

Jailbreak

* * *

Within Stonewheat's cold walls, a pair of mares sat together, locked inside one of the dungeon's cell. On the opposite side of their rust layered cell door, a unicorn glared at the two inside and spat before walking away.

Hearing the sound of the guard's hooves fade into the shadows of the long passageway, a grey pegasus dressed in disheveled military attire leaned over to her cellmate. "I can't believe it. Captured and thrown in a dungeon to rot. Oooooh," she whispered, nervously playing with her mane. She then looked up to the ceiling. "What would the general say if he found out about this? He'd never let me leave his side again."

The earth pony next to her, covered from head to hoof in a white hooded robe, placed her plum colored hoof on the pegasus's shoulder. "Do not despair. You must continue to have faith. I'm certain something will come to free us soon."

Comforted by her elder's strong yet soothing voice and touch, the pegasus released the blonde strands of hair trapped between her hooves and turned her head away. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think I can believe that."

"Did you not manage to give word to the local camps about the villages under attack?"

The pegasus thought about her cellmate's words until it dawned on her. "Wait a minute, how did you know about that?" Suddenly another thought came to mind. "Wait a second. Oh! Now I get it," she whispered loudly, catching a glimpse of the mare's smile hidden in shadow.

"It's only a matter of time. We just have to wait and have faith that they'll arrive."

The pegasus walked over to the door and peered towards the side. "For our sakes as well as the others here, I hope whoever they are that they get here soon." Gazing down the narrow corridor, she spotted other cells like her's and heard the groans of those inside

* * *

Inside the fortress's main chamber, a gathering of unicorn dressed in red-plated armor all stood at attention before a flight of stairs located in the center of the room. At the top, a unicorn covered in dense armor enveloped the thick lance at his side in a veil of light green and slammed its base against the ground.

"The time to strike is at hoof! Equestria's royal army is too busy with its conflicts in the west and south to bother noticing us. With this fort taken, its soldiers locked up, and the neighboring camps dealing with those mercenaries, we're free to storm the castle!" The army below cheered, raising their weapons high. "We'll take back our sacred treasure that our traitorous princess stole from us, and with it, wrestle control of our land from our senile king!" The crowd cheered once more. "We are unicorns, superior to all other ponies. We'll reclaim the power that's rightfully ours from those earth and pegasi ponies and put them in their place!"

The troops all roared, clanging their weapons against their armor, but their cheers were cut short as a lone soldier came scrambling into the chamber and up the stairs. "Commander Iron Rust! I bring word from the lookout. A group of soldiers have been spotted headed this way from the East!"

Iron Rust's metal suit creaked as he stepped back in shock. "The Equestrian Royal Guard, here?! How?!"

The messenger, still trying to catch his breath, held his hoof out. "No, Sir." he panted. "Judging by their clothing, they aren't with the royal guard, but they wear the Equestrian banner on their armor."

The floor cracked under Iron Rust's hoof as he took a step forward and smiled. "Heh, a group of rookies headed our way. What better way to start our conquest of the castle, then with a little warm up." He hoisted his lance and pointed it forward, but before an order left his lips, he was interrupted by a cold slithery voice that came from behind.

"Aren't you forgetting your orders, General? Delaying your attack on Opal Castle simply to hunt down some fresh meat?"

The general's lance wobbled as he nervously returned it to his side and slowly turned about to face the light blue unicorn at his rear. "N-no, of course not. I-I-I was just about to order my men to march. There are still some of those mangy mercenaries with us. I'll have them stay to deal with those headed this way."

The unicorn, hidden underneath a dark gray cloak, shot the general an eerie smile. "That is good to hear. We will await your successful capture of the castle and recovery of the artifact. Till then, I shall go and report your progress thus far." With a flash of light the hooded colt vanished, leaving the startled general standing before his troops who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

"What are you all standing around for? We begin our attack on the castle now!"

* * *

Exhausted, hungry and with their motivation being chipped away with each hoof step, the troop trekked on. Marching in between Shining Armor and Docile May in line, Pinkamia drooped her head down and groaned "How much further?"

"Just over this hill," Staghoof monotonically replied.

The tone of his leading commander coupled with his fatigue ruined what would have otherwise have been a mad dash to the top, so Shining stayed in formation with the other. slowly making his way up the hill. At the top he now pictured himself getting a well deserved rest as he got a glimpse of the other side.

Down past below, a shamble of a fort made of stones crudely fastened together and surrounded by a makeshift wall welcoming them. It looked ridged, unsettling and as though it could crumble at any minute, but in the soldier's sweat drenched, half open eyes, it was glorious.

At the gate, Staghoof looked up and called out to a soldier. "Fellow, Equestrian. I am Staghoof, commander of the 43rd company. My soldiers and I request you commanding officer's permission to bed inside for the night."

"What was that? Who are you?" the pony on the wall replied with a scowl.

"We are but a group of knights-in-training, and we require a place to stay for the night."

The pony vanished behind the wall, followed some movement that could be heard from the other side. The large wooden door then slowly rose up and as the troops got a peak inside, spotting another soldier standing in the middle of the entrance. "Welcome, come right in."

Still in formation, the troops followed Staghoof inside and stopped while he walked over to the peach pegasus that welcomed them. "So, you must be a new recruit?"

The colt jerked back, thrown off by the sudden friendly question. "What? Oh, me? No. I've been stationed here for awhile."

"Is that so? You must know Raspberry Twirl then?"

Take a gulp, the pegasus paused for a second before answering. "O-of course. We go way back."

Staghoof's squad watched as their leader's simple questions made the pegasus break out in a heavy sweat. Sharing glances between each other, it became clear that something was off.

"So, have you all in Stonewheat been busy?"

"Yep, busy, busy, busy. We've been running around doing all sorts of drills all day long."

"I see. Too busy doing drills to help out the nearby village that was under attack."

A silence fell between the two of them. Now damp with sweat, the pegasus opened his mouth to speak, but the glaring eyes of the squad left him with a dry tongue. Seeing the troops behind Staghoof starting to reach for their weapons, he turned tail and ran.

"Seal the gate! They're on to us!"

Shining and the others cringed as the wooden door crashed down behind them. Realizing they had fallen into a trap, the squad drew their weapons and stood together in a circle at the ready.

"Quick, everyone inside the fortress!" Staghoof yelled as arrows started raining around them.  
Shining Armor, along with his fellow unicorn squad mates hovered their shields along with whatever they could get their magic around over everyone's head. Galloping together, they made their way through the barrage of falling bolts to the doors and rammed their way in.

* * *

Inside the main chamber on the opposite side of the fortress, a light purple pegasus stomped against the cobble floor. "Damn it, they've figure us out! If only we had more time to prepare. Curse those unicorns. Leaving us with little time and men. Whatever, we beat the troops that were in here before, and we'll do the same with these fools." She raised her foreleg up with sword in hoof. "All of you, stop the intruders from getting any further inside. And don't let them reach the dungeon!" Her command echoed down the hall, reaching the group at the entrance.

"The dungeon? That must be where their holding the real soldiers," said Pinkamia.

"Then we have to hurry and free them."

"Yeah, that sounds easy right, Shine? We just need to get through all those guys blocking the way. Not to mention there's two paths to take."

"Docile's right. We're going to have to split up," said Staghoof. "Shining Armor, you take Docile, Mia, and the new recruits with you down the narrow path. That leads to the lower levels where the prison is located. I'll stay with the main squad and draw their attention in the main hallway while you find and free any captured soldiers to help aid us."

"Yes Sir," the trio said, saluting before heading down the hallway. Shining looked over to the line of troops and spotted three unicorns. "Truxtee, Clips, Shells, let's go."

"Okay," said Clips, running up to join them.

"You got it," Shells replied as he ran up behind him.

Truxtee ran after them with a sigh. "Oooh, and I thought I'd finally get some beauty sleep."

Galloping down the stairs and into the dim passageway, the group stopped at the first cell and Shining Armor took a look inside. "Hello?" The rattling of chains quickly responded.

"You scum. Locking us down here to rot inside our own fortress." Shining peered further into the dark room and spotted the silhouettes of numerous troops inside.

"Hold on, I'm not the enemy. I'm with the Equestrian Army. I'm here to help."  
"You mean, you're here to rescue us?"

"The Equestrian Army's here to save us boys!"

"We're free!"

While ponies on both sides of the door watched as Shining used his magic to fiddle with the lock, another voice called out from down the hall. "Hey, what are you prisoners all yelling about?" Trotting out from the dark reaches of the corridor, a unicorn soldier stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the group by the cell. "Intruders! Intruders spotted in the dungeon passageway!"

Hearing the fear driven outcry, the mercenary leader planted her hoof hard against the floor. "Tsk. They're coming at us from both sides! Hurry, send more men down that way! We can't let them free our prisoners!" Unsheathing the sword held under her wing, she pointed it at a pair of armored knights standing by the chamber's entrance. "You there, go and fetch me some prisoners."

"Yes, ma'am," the soldier answered, lifting his lance up in response before turning to exiting.

Back in the corridor, Shining Armor was still struggling with the lock while Clips, Shells, and Mia were taking turns felling one foe after another headed their way. Clips slashed the blade in his mouth blade left and right, wildly carving through the opposition's crimson plates while Shells thrusted his lance repeatedly, clanging its steel tip against shields and armors, managing to get in some lucky pinpoint strikes. Compared to the colts' reckless fighting style, Mia danced her way through lance swipes and sword slashes, and with the same grace and finesse, sliced through everything in her way. All the while, Docile and Truxtee assisted with arrows and bolts of magic, wearing out incoming foes before they got to them.

Truxtee looked back to see Shining Armor still fumbling with the lock. "What's taking you so long?".

"I can't get this thing to open," he replied, scrunching his face as he glared at the lock. Hearing the cries of enemy reinforcements coming down the hall, he started violently rattling the door when suddenly he felt a force shove him away.

"Step aside. Truxtee shall deal with the lock. Go and help the others before we get overwhelmed."

Flashing her a relieved smile and nod, he went and joined the others while Truxtee worked her magic on the door. "Now, let's see." She leaned in close to the lock, and squinted. "Hmph, a simple lock such as this is no challenge for the extraordinary Truxtee." With a flare of light from her horn, the lock, along with the prisoner's shackle,s clicked open. "Too easy," she smirked as the prisoners started running out of the cell.

Casting aside a heavy knight he just speared through, Shining Armor looked back to the liberated troops. "Go! Arm yourselves and join up with our forces in the main hallway."

With the liberated soldiers headed for their weapons, Shining and his group moved on to the next cell. Galloping along with the others, Mia turned her head over to the cape wearing unicorn beside her. "Truxtee, where'd you learn to pick locks so quickly like that?"

"A traveling talent such as Truxtee is always prepared for anything. You never know when you'd need to escape capture from unwanted fans."

"Or bust out of prison for disrupting the peace," Clips murmured, running with Shells ahead of the two mares.

"Well whatever, just be ready to do it again. I spot the next cell up ahead," Docile yelled back. "I also see more enemies waiting for us." He looked over to the colt at his side. "Their all yours Shine, I'll back you up."

"Right."

Pulling away from the group, Shining Armor dashed forward with his shield levitating in front of him, his lance pointing straight ahead and galloped straight into the soldiers in his path.

* * *

Overhearing the calamity just outside their cell, the pegasus ran up the door and clutched the bars. "Marry Glee, you were right, it's the army. The army's come to save us!" she shouted, turning to the robed mare with a smile.

"Yes, I figured they'd arrive soon enough Ms. Doo. Now Let me go and gather my belongings." Moving to the back of the cell, the earth pony knelt down, pick up a faded white sack with her teeth and slugged it over her shoulder. The pegasus at the door stepped back as it swung open and a unicorn stepped inside.

Making her way in, the mare threw the back of her cape into the air as she stood up on her back legs. "You're free! And you have Truxtee the extraordinary to thank for it!" As her cape descended, Shells and Clips walked in around her.

"Please Truxtee, must you do that for each cell you unlock."

"Yeah, but she still managed to do a good job. Now come on Clips, let's help whoever's inside and..." Shells suddenly stopped as he got a look at the two prisoners.

Seeing his friend's shocked expression, Clips started shaking the slim colt. "Shells, Shells! What's wrong? What's the matter? Who is…" He turned, struggling to let out the next word as he too looked over to the pair. "It."

"Well, well. Shells, Clips, I never expected to see two of my former students in a place like this,"Marry Glee spoke out as she removed her hood and stepped up to them.

The two young knights instantly went down on one knee as the magenta furred mare with light grayish rose mane stared at them. "Instructor Marry Glee."

She smiled and then waved a hoof at them. "Please you two, stop that. You don't need to do that. After all, I'm not a trainer anymore. Besides, I don't think this is the right time for this sort of thing." Both colts stood back up, looking into the mare's soft bright green eyes and smiled.

Truxtee glared at the wagging tail duo. "Clips, Shells, would you two snap out of it. We need to get back out there and help the others."

Marry glanced over to the door and noticed the fighting going on. "She's right boys. We'd better go and back them up." She then turned her head to the pegasus who had been silently watching them. "Well Ms. Doo, you've been awfully quiet. Now that we're free, shouldn't you make your escape?"

The pegasus in question stared back at her, opening her yellow eyes as wide as her mouth was while her wings sprang up. "Mar-Mar, Marry Glee! You're General Glee!"

"Well yes, I used to be. I simply go by Marry now. We should save this conversation for later. Right now, I've got to help our saviors. I'd think you'd best make your way to safety."

The pegasus's light armored skirt rattled as she stepped forward. "No. I want to stay and fight with you."

Marry Glee stared at the mare and noticed that despite her obvious lack of experience, she shared the same giddy yet determined expression as the two colts to her left. "You know, that look of your's reminds me of so many of my students. Fine you can join us, but you're sticking by my side. Unlike those two over there, I can tell you haven't much experience on the battlefield, so don't leave my side and do as instructed. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" the pegasus enthusiastically saluted.

"Good. But first, I need to get ready." She turned and faced her two pupils and Truxtee. "You three head out and help your friends. Ms. Doo and I'll be there shortly. That reminds me. I don't think you've introduced yourself Ms. Doo."

"What? Oh yes, sorry." The pegasus faced her liberators and lowered her head at to them. "My name is Tranquil Doo. It is very nice to meet you and thank you very much for rescuing us." Her golden lock sagged onto her face as she bowed to them.

"Alright, I'll let the others know what's going on. Don't take too long or else I just might take all the spotlight," said Truxtee, adjusting her hat as she, along with Clips and Shells, made their way out.

With them gone, Marry tossed her sack on the ground, causing Tranquil to lost her balance slightly as it cracked the floor in front of her. "Ms. Doo, would you please assist me in placing my armor?"

* * *

At the end of the hallway, a yellow pegasus was cringing with each cling and clang of steel she heard followed by the whinnies and howls of her comrades. "This is bad. That small group is making their way up here quick and freeing all the prisoners."

As the blade she held tightly between her hooves' tip slowly moved towards the ground, a diamond dog came running at her from the passageway on her right. "Tipsy, we've got a problem. The escaped prisoners are joining up with the larger group on the west side of the fortress and are quickly making their way through our defenses. It's only a matter of time till they reach the main chamber."

Tipy turned her head left and right, listening to the sounds of fight getting closer in both pathways. "This isn't good. At this rate we'll be overwhelmed on both sides. This job's gotten to dicey for us. I've gotta talk to Ruby. You stay here and watch over things. Don't let them get through." With her subordinate taking her place, she flew off into the captain's quarter and looked up at the top of the stairs. "Boss, we've got trouble. We're losing ground on both fronts and soon the enemy will make their way here. Ruby, we can't win. We need to retreat."

Standing at the top of a flight of stairs, a lone pegasus looked down at her lackey. "Retreat? We can't do that. Not when those Crystalia snobs promised us hoards of treasure."

"We won't get any of that treasure if we're dead."

"This is why I've got us a little protection." As she said that, the two ponies and Diamond Dog knights that stood guard around Tipsy revealed something behind their massive shields.

"Are those some of the prisoners?" she gasped. The tied and gagged soldiers were tossed to the ground, groaning as they landed before her. "Hostages?!"

"That's right Tipsy. Our job was to stop the enemy forces, and if we couldn't do that, to stall them as much as we could. If everything works out, we'll get out of here and get our treasure."

"What about the others?"

"What about them? Bonemaul's gone and most of the others have fled back to Crystalia. After this job I'm getting our payment and taking off. The less of us left after this job, the more treasure for me, and you if you stick with me. Just stay here and wait. When this is all, over we'll make our escape and get our pay."

* * *

Back in the fray, Shining Armor and company fought hard, fending off mercenaries as they progressed through the hall. With each cell opened, ponies made their escape until finally, all that stood in their way was a formidable colt covered from head to hoof in thick armor. He stood at the end of the hallway, blocking the way while he swiped his lance.

"You all better turn back now, cause there's no way you'll get past me."

Clips and Shells charged in slashing and stabbing but the knight's shield took the twin barrage, filling the passageway with the sounds of scraping metal as sparks flew between the three of them. The two were then pushed back by the knight's overpowering shield charge. Dazed from the attack, they placed their hooves over their eyes as their foe's spear moved in to strike.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Struck by the arcing stick, they went sliding back to join the others.

"You're turn, Mia."

"Eh-yeah, all yours."

Charging past the duo laid out before her, Mia ran in with her sword at the ready. With the mare in his sights, the knight tightened his muscles and shoved his lace forward. Mia leaped up, dodging the attack and swung her blade onto the spear, forcing it to the ground with all her might. "Shine, now!" Galloping past her, Shining Armor moved in to strike.

Spotting the pointed shaft heading for him, the crimson armored colt desperately reached down for his weapon, but an arrow flew ahead of him, knocking it away. Shining's lance hit, denting the shield and leaving a scar across its surface as it slid off. While Shining still moved forward, prepared to slam shields, the knight reached behind his shield and pulled out a blade.

"Look out!"

Shining's vision went white as he felt himself tossed to the ground. Opening his eyes to see the gray ceiling and realizing he was now on his back, he sat up and saw the image of another pony decked in thick armor casually chucking away the knight he was just fighting with a bash of her shield. She then spoke. "Tranq, move in and strike with your lance."

"Oh! Right, uh. Yes ma'am!"

Coming into Shining's view, a lightly armored pegasus trotted forward with a thin pike between her teeth. She made her way around the armored mare and with an uncoordinated swing, lightly tapped the tip of her weapon against the knocked back knight before accidentally dropping it.

"Tranquil, you have to put more energy into your attack," said Marry, catching the winged mare who fell back from her own attack. After setting her aside, Marry retrieved the fallen spear and looked at her. "You must remember to put all your strength into each blow. Like this."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Their eyes only managing to catch after-images of Marry's swipes as they cleaved two intersecting paths through her foe's armor that knocked the poor colt helplessly around with each devastating blow. With one final strike piercing the steel plates, her opponent lifelessly fell to the ground with a cacophony of clanging metal. Marry then walked over to the awestruck mare standing motionless at her side and handed her back her weapon. "Tranquil, You must practice channeling your strength when you attack an opponent. Remember, as a pegasus you can use your wings to give yourself a bit more oomph as you attack."

Shining and Docile, after overcoming their astonishment, ran over and joined them. "That was amazing! Who are you?" They were then quickly shoved aside as Mia broke in between them.

"Great skies above, you're, you're General Marry Glee!"

The mare stepped back, surprised by the excited trio. "Well, minus the 'General' part, yes that's me."  
Mia's eyes, reflecting the image of the pony in front of her, glistened brilliantly. "Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm face to—"

"Wait, did you say Marry Glee?" Shining cut in, bumping beside her.

"As in General Glee?" Docile added, sandwiching Mia in between the two colts.

While the three stood there with eyes aglow, Truxtee gazed at the sight with an apathetic stare. "What's so special about this 'General Glee'?" She was quickly answered by a group gasp and found herself surrounded.

"How could you not know General Glee," said Clips.

"She's one of Equestria's finest knights," Shells commented.

"One of the heroes who protected Canterlot during its founding," Mia mentioned.

"One of the strongest generals around," Shining added.

"Not to mention the best rookie trainer around," Docile squawked.

Marry stepped in breaking up the commotion. "Please everyone, settle down. Shells, Clips, I thought you told them about us already?"

"Sorry, Shells and I got caught up in all the fighting."

"Yeah, we totally forgot to mention it."

"Well that's alright, we'll properly introduce ourselves later. It's best we keep moving and put an end to this. Your main forces may already be there."

* * *

Passing through the doorway, the party burst into captain's chamber where they were greeted by an unpleasant sight. In the center of the room, three armored knight were lined up blocking the a stairway. Behind their shields, ponies bound by rope were struggled to break free. The group's eyes were then drawn to the top of the steps where a pair of pegasi looked down at them.

"So, you're the group that went and freed all our prisoners. Heh, looks like you've missed some."The captured soldiers struggled again at the sight of the group.

"Please, save us!"

"I don't want to die!"

Shining Armor readied his weapon and glared at the mares up top. "Why are you doing this?!"

"This is just a simple job. We've been hired to stop you, and seeing how those soldier's lives are on the line, I doubt you'll try anything funny. Now, put down your weapons. All of you!" As the group below did as ordered, the second pegasus leaned next to her,

"Ruby, what do we do now? Even if we've gotten them to disarm, there's still the bigger group headed our way. We'll soon be outnumbered," she whispered.

"Be quiet, Tipsy," Ruby scowled, feeling a bead of sweat drip from her trim light teal mane as she eyed the doorway where fighting could be heard. Her eyes began to widen as she the sounds appeared to be getting closer. Shaking off her concerns, she looked back at the group below. "Listen, in exchange for their safety, you're to let us go unharmed."

"How dare you!" Pinkamia snarled, stepping past Shining Armor. "After what you've done to the ponies here, you expect to get away scot-free."

The hostages suddenly yelped as the knights tightened their hold. "Nah-ah-ah," said Ruby. "Relax there, little mare. You don't want to hurt your friends, do you?" Gritting her teeth, Mia stepped back and joined the others as Ruby smirked. "Now then, you'll do as I said and let us go." The room went quite as they all awaited an answer.

Breaking the silence between them, an ax came flying into the room and plunged itself into the back of one of the knights. "Aaaaah!" the knight yelped, desperately reaching for the weapon now impaled on his backside. Taking advantage of the situation, his hostage ran and joined the group across from him. The other knights, stunned by the sudden attack, didn't notice Docile and Marry reaching for the weapons.

"Look out!" Ruby hollered, but it was too late. An arrow and a lance went whizzing through the air, striking one knight in the head and the other in the knee. The Diamond Dog knight's hold yielded as his head was knocked back by the lance that hit him dead on and the second hostage ran free. The unicorn knight beside him reeled in pain from the skillful shot that found an opening in his armor. As he frantically pulled the arrow out of his knee, his hostage got away as well.

With all the hostages free, the others recovered their weapons and moved in to attack. Shining and Mia galloped for the stairs but the knights, now recovered from they injuries, stepped way Mia and Shining prepared to fight, but were surprised by Marry as she railroaded into the three, slamming one against the wall. She then looked over to the mare and colt "Go! I'll hold them off down here." She turned back with her shield her shield held tight. "Alright Tranquil, let's see you put more energy into it this time."

The grey pegasus quickly flew by her side, fumbling with her lance as she landed. "Yes, ma'am!" she replied with a determined smile on her face.

Giving the two a nod, Mia and Shining resumed their charge only to be stopped by the remaining knights. As they jumped back and got ready to fight, a streak of lightning crashed down onto the two facing them. Seeing smoke rise off them from the bolt, Shining and Mia looked back.

"Have you two forgotten about the extraordinary Truxtee? Truxtee will not allow herself to be left aside. Now watch as Truxtee vanquishes her foes with her amazing magic!"

While she unleashed another blast, Clips ran up beside Shining and Mia. "That's just her way of saying she'll hold them off. You two get up there and capture those two." He then ran towards the two singed knights with Shells joining him. Working together, their piercing and slashing slowly wore down their foes. The knights inched forward, blocking the attacks as best they could but before they could retaliate, Docile's arrows and Truxtee's bolts hit and forced them back.

With their friends holding the guards below, Mia and Shining ascended the steps and lunged as they reached the top. Seeing the pair diving for them, both mercenaries held their blades high and deflected their attackers and countered. Mia's quick reflexes, parried Tipsy's sword, but Shining took a slash against his foreleg and fell hard onto the ground.

"Is that really all you've got?" Ruby gloated, aiming her blade at the colt lying a few feet away. "How'd someone as weak as you manage to get past all those mercenaries?"

While she was pushing her blade against Tipsy's, Mia noticed her friend. "Shining Armor!" Her grip faltered, almost losing it entirely.

"Hey, don't you think you've got more important things to worry about?" Tipsy asked, swinging her blade.

Focusing back on her opponent, Mia and Tipsy furiously traded blows. Colliding their sharpened edges against one another over and over. Sparks soared between them, as they took turns blocking and attacking, echoing their clash throughout the chamber. Both swordmares eagerly swiped at each other, but the other always answered back with a counter of their own. Despite the situation, the two couldn't help but wear a little smile on their faces as they went all out on each other.

While their duel raged on, Shining was staggering back on his hooves while Ruby watched as a trickle of red ran down his right leg and stained the floor. "That's more like it. I'd prefer killing you when you're fighting back." Brushing back the hair over her gray eyes, she readied her blade and moved in for another attack.

"I won't let you get away with this," Shining panted, bending down to grab his lance and spotting red at his feet. He tried focusing his magic to retrieve his shield, but a sharp pain shooting throughout his body with each staggered breath made it difficult. Shining Armor stood before his foe and slowly limped forward.

He swung as best he could, but Ruby effortlessly jumped over it and dived towards him. The sight of her blade tip mirrored in his eyes moved closer towards his neck when suddenly everything suddenly slowed to a crawl. Everything around him had lost its color and the world fell silent. Only the rapid beating of his heart accompanied him as he watched the blade slowly move closer. His eyes moved to the right and spotting his shield in the distance. Shining Armor tried focusing his magic one more time. Something was different this time. A torrent of magic surged through his body and straight into his horn. His knees started to buckle as the light he held shined brilliantly in front of him. He then he reached out from his shield and focused.

Ruby's blade went hurtling away as it connected against Shining's shield. Somehow, the slab of steel had appeared before him, pulsating with light. Next, a flash of light sent Ruby bouncing against the wall at the back end of the room. Both Tipsy and Mia, still circling around each other, stopped in reaction to the flash and looked over.

Seeing her friend on the ground, Tipsy dropped her blade and ran to her side. "Ruby!" She picked up her fallen friend and held her in her hooves. "That's it; we're getting out of here. This isn't worth it." Vigorously flapping her wings, she flew out of the room, holding Ruby under her.

Mia watched as the pair flew overhead and fled out the door. She then looked down and picked up her foe's weapon and held it before her. While she looked on at the blade, someone in the distance came into focus and she ran over to see him "Shine, Shine, are you alright?"

Lying on his back, he groaned at the mare grabbing him by the shoulder. "I'd be a lot better if you'd stop shaking me like that."

Just realizing she was pulling back and forth, she laid him down and sat back. "Sorry."

* * *

The dust had finally settled and the Stonewheat had returned to a state of normalcy. After speaking with the fort's commander, Staghoof and Marry Glee stepped inside a small quarters and began a discussion while looking over a map on a table.

"So that's what happened. They were mercenaries hired to stop us. The question is, who hired them, and what were they after. One thing's for sure, from the information I gathered off the soldiers, the ones that originally took the fort were an organized battalion. I get the feeling, whoever they were, they're after more then just this fort," he said, staring down at the map.

Dressed back in her robe, Marry joined him at the table. "So Stagg, did any of the captured mercenaries tell you anything?"

"All I could pry out of them was that their employers were unicorns. Other than that, it seems they were kept in the dark. Judging from that one would suspect this is the Crystalian's doing.

"But why? They may not be in the best of terms with Equestria, but King Platinum has never shown any ill will towards us. Why, his daughter is one of our nation's founders. So why would they attack now?"

"Perhaps he's not the one who gave the order. You've probably come across the rumors, haven't you?"

"You mean the talk of protest and uprising? Yes. It seems not all Crystalian are in favor of their king's views. Especially after they found out about what he did."

"Well I can't say for sure it's their doing. After all, there's no proof this attack has ties to them. All I can assume right now is that this group plans to strike again."

"Where do you think that'll be?"

Before he could answer, Staghoof was interrupted as the door opened and a trio walked in. "Ah Shine, Mia, Docile. Good to see you. That was some great work you and your little band did back there. It's thanks to your efforts that we managed to win the day."

"It's thanks to you we avoided losing anyone earlier," Pinkamia said with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Staghoof asked, shifting his eyes away from her.

"I don't think you're ax hitting that knight was a coincidence." she said, reaching behind her and dropping an ax onto the ground.

Marry leaned next to him and whispered. "She's good,"

Stepping past the grinning pink mare, Shining Armor approached the two at the table. "Commander, what have we learned about the group who hired the mercenaries?"

Staghoof sighed. "Aside from the fact that they were trained unicorn soldiers, not much."

"Trained unicorn soldiers? So doesn't that mean this is Crystalia's doing?" Docile asked.

"Not necessarily," Marry cut in. "None of the fort's soldiers confirmed the enemy's affiliation. We can't just assume it was them. Relations between our two nations may be strained but their king still supports us. So I'd rather not sour that with a possible false accusations."

Taking his eyes off the map, Shining Armor looked over to the large earth colt across from him. "Sir, there's something I wanted to ask you. Something happened during my fight with the mercenary leader. When I used my magic to grab my shield, it instantly blocked and sent her flying. What was that?"

Staghoof couldn't help by laugh. "Is that all? For a second you had me worried there. You know by now that each pony has certain traits the differ them from the others. And after some time and training, ponies combine those abilities in their fighting and develop skills to give them an edge. As a unicorn, you use your magic in combat so it's no surprise you'd learn better ways of using it. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't know about this already."

"So I can do that whenever I want, like all the time?"

"No Shining, its just something that happens naturally when you really need it in combat. Now wait a second, I went over this lesson before back at camp. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Y-yes. of course. It just with all this craziness I just forgot." Looking back down at the map he tapped his hoof against it. "So there's a group of soldiers running about and we have no clue where they'll strike next?"

"I have an idea." Pulling back his hood, Docile May and joined them at the table and looked over the map. "Remember those two mercenaries that got away. Why don't we use the direction they fled towards to determine where the group may be headed?"

"How's that going to work?"

"Think about it Mia," he said, lightly tapping his head. "They're mercenaries right? What does a mercenary do after they've finished a job? Collect their payment from their employer. So, if we can track where they were headed on the map, then maybe it can give us a clue to where this group may be headed."

Shining placed a hoof on the map and circled around the fort's location. "But we don't know which direction they ran off to."

"I do. As they made their escape, I chased them outside to try and stop them. Unfortunately I ran out of arrows by then, but I did see where they were headed." Moving Shining's hoof away, Docile placed his hoof on the map and started moving it. "They went southwest." His hoof moved down the map and at the nearest location. "Which means they must be headed, right here."

Everyone leaned in, staring down where the green hoof was pointing to. Staghoof's eyes then narrowed in recognition of the spot. "You three go and get some rest. And Docile, I sure do hope you're wrong about this."


	5. Shattered Crystal

After liberating Fort Stonewheat from the Mud Ruby mercenaries' hold, commander Staghoof's squadron discovered a larger threat making its way further into Equestria. His men were exhausted from their previous ordeals and unfit to move ahead. Following the advice of the battle hardened Marry Glee, he let his troops remain in Stonewheat where they could recover their strength while he planned their next move.

Inside the barracks, though the beds were a luxury compared to the ones back in camp, Shining Armor couldn't rest. Plagued by his performance during his last fight, he couldn't close his eyes without seeing it all play out again. Vowing in his head to better himself for his sake and for the sake of his squad mates, he finally closed his eyes.

Unfortunately his and their other's respite would be short lived for scouts were returning, bringing dire news from nearby Castle Crystal Rock.

* * *

**Shattered Crystal**

* * *

The sun had already risen but morning mist still blanketed the fields surrounding Crystal Rock Castle. Flying over the shrouded land, a pair of pegasi flew their way towards the solitary structure. One was slumping over the other for support as they landed atop the castle tower.

"Hang on, Ruby. We've finally made it. You're going to be okay now."

Still hanging on her friends shoulder, Ruby let out an exhausted groan. "You should've just left me back in the forest Tipsy. Because of me we lost so much time..." She coughed violently, straining to take another breath. "There's no telling when those Equestrian soldiers will show up. We have to let Iron Rust know."

Tipsy wrapped her wing over Ruby, pulling her close to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Don't worry, we'll tell him… But your safety comes first. Let's find a healer to—"

"No! We warn Iron Rust and collect our payment first! After that… After that I can go get patched up."

"But Ruby, you're in rough sha—"

"Our pay comes first! You got that?" Fighting the pain, Ruby managed to pull off a convincing glare.

Tipsy knew better then to fight that determined stare. Even if the mare eyeing her was so weak she needed her support to stay up. "Fine! We'll talk to that crust covered unicorn. But afterwards you're getting some rest."

Ruby's head slumped down. He next words barely slipped out of her mouth as Tipsy dragged her inside. "Thank you."

* * *

Inside the conquered throne room, Iron Rust stood over a group of rope bound ponies. In front of him lay a regal looking white coated unicorn in a purple cape with white fur trimming. The unicorn kept silent, unwilling to answer the armor stallion questions.

"You traitor!" said Iron Rust, staring at the unicorn with disgust. "Simply give us back what's rightfully ours." His armor creaked as he stepped over to a light tan unicorn lying nearby. "That is unless you wish to see any more of your subjects fall." Using his magic Iron Rust pulled out the long lance holstered on his side. "Now princess, you wouldn't want me to harm this poor little mare? Would you? Isn't she something special to you as well as this kingdom?" Iron Rust pushed the tip of his weapon against her.

With the lance's tip pressing against her neck, the mare drew a stifled breath. "Don't tell him anything your highness. We must not let the treasure fall into their hooves."

Iron Rust pressed his lance forward slightly, causing the mare to yelp. "Such brave statements. It's a shame you decided to leave us for this joke of a kingdom. You would have been better off, Clover the Clever. But I assure you we'll find it. It may not come at the cost of your life, but one body after another the princess will break and tell us. After all we've already disposed of some many soldiers, what's a few more?"

Just at the peak of his interrogation, a soldier stepped into the chamber with two pegasi following behind him and saluted. "Excuse me, Commander Iron Rust. Two pegasi from the mercenary unit have just arrived from Stonewheat."

The soldier was pushed aside as Tipsy, with Ruby still leaning on her, walked past him. The weakened mare mustered her strength and called out. "Iron Rust! We've completed our part of the deal. It's time you pay up!"

The commanding unicorn clicked his teeth in dissatisfaction. With his magic still pressing his lance against Clover's neck, Iron approached to the winged mares with disdain in his eyes. "So you actually managed to do your job. You two look a little worse for wear as a result."

Tipsy glared back at him. "As if you care. Just give us our pay and we'll be on our way. We want nothing more to do with you."

A sinister grin came upon his face. "As you wish…" His lance quickly moved away from Clover's neck and headed straight for Tipsy. She would have been skewered if not for…

"Haaaa!"

Fighting back her wounds, Ruby used her blade to strike Iron's lance away.

"So, you pegasi still have a little fight left in you? It matters not. You can't possible defend against us all."

Standing with her blade weakly held between her hooves, Ruby looked back to her partner who was still shocked by the turn of events. "Tipsy." She tilted her head to point to the princess lying behind Iron Rust. "Go!"

Flying past both mare and stallion, Tipsy did as ordered, reaching the bound unicorn princess and untying her. Iron Rust let out a growl as he directed his weapon towards her, but a sudden tap against his armor drew his attention.

Ruby swung her blade once more. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Iron Rust looked to see Ruby. The weak swings of her sword were hardly scratching his armor. "Won't let me? Ha! You can't even swing that stick of yours hard enough to knock any rust off. Out of my way!"

The other soldiers began moving in to help when a distress call came echoing through the chamber. "Equestrian troops have been spotted approaching the castle!"

Everyone suddenly stopped fighting, all except for Tipsy who was finishing untying the princess.

"All troops! Take formations around the castle! We must maintain our hold until we've found the treasure!" Iron Rust turned back to his hostages and noticed Tipsy standing next to the now freed princess. "No! You won't get away!" He drew his lance to his side and plunged it forward.

Ruby flapped her wings, quickly circling around the enraged unicorn and striking his weapon away again. "Tipsy, take the princess to the Equestrians! You'll be safe with them after handing her over."

Tipsy grabbed hold of Platinum and nimbly made her way past the knights in the way. She looked back to see Ruby fending off the Crystalian soldiers. "You're coming with us right Ruby?"

Cleaving her sword through iron, she fell one of the knights. "Of course, I'm just holding these guys back while you make your way out." She clashed blade with another knight as she waved one hoof at Tipsy. "Now go! I'll be right behind you."

Tipsy hesitantly exited the chamber with princess in hoof and navigated her way through the halls. Turning a right, she came upon two knights blocking her path. They recognized the unicorn with her and prepared to confront them.

They both raised their pike and shoved them forward but suddenly stopped. "Gwaaaaaaah!" Their guttural screams were accompanied by the sounds of ice shattering.

To Tipsy's surprise, the guards dropped to the ground. Small remnants of ice surrounded their bodies as the lay motionless. Not sure what just happened, she turned to the princess who quietly nodded back at her.

More guards could be seen approaching around the corner. "Princess, in here." She grabbed hold on the princess and tugged into a nearby room. "We'll hide in here till the coast is clear. After that I'm taking you to the Equestrians. Then I'm headed back for Ruby…" Inside the room, they hid behind a few storage barrels and saw shadows pass by the bottom of the door. "Ruby, please be okay."

* * *

At the front of the castle, Staghoof troops battered their way through the door and rushed inside. Weapons in hoof, they clashed with the unicorns waiting for them. Crystalia knights raised their shield in opposition and galloped forward. Leading the charge Staghoof bowled over numerous knights with a colossal swing of his ax. Right behind him, Mary followed it up with an equally mighty swipe of her polearm. Their spinning combination sent unicorns flying against the walls, opening a path for the others to move further inside.

"Some of you stay behind with me and Glee! The rest of you move in! Make your way to the throne room and search for survivors along the way!"

Headed down the hall where more unicorn soldiers approached, Shining Armor broke from the group with Clips, Shells and a few others following behind. "Mia, we'll handle these guys. You and the others keep going."

With her friends locked in battle behind her, Pinkamia led the charge and turned down a hall where a group of unicorn archers awaited at the other end. She looking around and pointed at the doors lining the hall. "Quick, hide in the rooms! Knights, use your shields and form a moving wall! Archers and mages, take positions behind the knights and take out those archers!"

Her knights arranged their shields in the front while the others either else fell back around the corner or into the nearby rooms. The wall of shields slowly made its way forward, repeatedly pelted by endless bolts. Docile along with his follow archers returned fire while Truxte joined in with her magic. Together they closed the gap while Mia stuck behind and jumped from one room to another in the hope of finding imprisoned allies. Her search turned up little results. Each room was as empty as the next, until...

"Hello?" There were two ponies inside, but Mia dared not take her eyes off the first mare and quickly drew her blade. "You!"

Standing before the high strong swordmare, Tipsy held up her hooves up with a remorseful look in her eyes. "Please, I don't wish to fight you. I just want to save Ruby."

Mia kept her blade pointed on the pegasus, never breaking eye contact. "Ruby? You mean that other pegasus you ran away with in Stonewheat? The one that almost killed my friend?!"

Tipsy backed away but Mia stuck on her. "I'm sorry! We were only meant to delay you. When we got here, Iron Rust betrayed us and tried to kill us. Ruby stayed behind so that we could get away but I have to go back for her." Her green colored eyes became faded as they welled up with tears that started to run down her yellow cheeks. "I just… I just can't do it alone. Please… help me."

"Help you?! After what you and you mercenaries did in Stonewheat, why? Cause of you the castle's been taken and Princess Platinum is in the hooves of those unicorns!" The other pony behind Tipsy emerged from the shadows at Mia's mention of the princess and caused Mia to gasp. "Pri-Princess! What are you doing here? What are you doing with her?"

Tipsy wiped away her tears and moved beside the unicorn princess. "She's here because I helped her escape."

"Escape? But I thought you were working for the unicorns?"

"Weren't you listening? I said that slimy Iron Rust betrayed us. I now know what their after and how important it is. The second he backstabbed us, Ruby thought it would be best to foil his plan. Plus, handing the princess over to use guys would probably lighten the hatred you may have for us."

"So you're using her to bargain your way outta here?"

"No. I plan to stay and find Ruby. I give the princess to you in exchange for your help in defeating Iron Rust. We both have the same goal in mind and I made sure the princess was unharmed, so why don't we work together for the time being? You can't say no to that right?"

Mia stepped back with a look of disgust on her face. "Why should I accept your offer when I can just take the princess from you right now?" Mia tightened her grasp but as she prepared to strike, Platinum stepped forward to stand between the two of them. Mia lowered her sword and looked up at the unicorn. "Princess, what are you doing?"

Platinum stayed quiet, moving back to Tipsy's side she placed one of her front hooves on Tipsy's shoulder and Tipsy lowered her head in reaction. "I spoke with the princess while we hid. About what I did and why I did it. I told her how sorry I was. She understood and also wants to head back to the throne room as well. She wants to go save her friends who are still trapped there."

Mia had a hard time taking it all in. The chaos of battle on the other side of the door behind her wasn't helping either. "I don't have time to discuss this matter. Princess Platinum, your safety is of much concern to me, but so guarding the artifact. I'll allow you to join us as long as you follow my orders. Is that clear?" She watched as Platinum nodded, and then put her attention on the pegasus nodding beside her. "As for you…" Mia turned her head back, reaching for a sword tied on the belt around her waist and toss it at Tipsy's hooves, making it clang as it landed. "I don't understand why the princess is supporting you, but I'll trust her decision. Fight alongside us and together we'll save your friend."

Tipsy grabbed the sword handle with her teeth and bowed. "Very well, for the time being my blade is yours."

* * *

Back in the hallway, the moving wall of knights was a stone throw away from the blockade of archers. The troops behind them pushed forward and moved in to strike. Tranquil, running alongside her fellow Equestrians rushed the enemy and cutting through them with a vastly improved lancing technique, running through one then quickly jabbing another with the butt of her spear. With the knights joining in along with Docile, his fellow archers and Truxte, they cleared out the rest of the forces and moved on to the door leading to the throne room.

Down in the hallway, Shining Armor had just swatted the last Crystalian soldier towards Clips and Shells who finished the foe with an intersecting slash of lance and blade.

"Come on, we have to catch up with the others!" Shine called out to those with him as he made his way down the hall. Nearing the passage's end he stopped at an opening door and recognized the mare stepping out. "Mia what are you—" He stopped mid sentence; eyes darting over to the pegasus walking out behind her. "You! You're—" He paused himself again, getting a look at the last mare stepping out. "Pr-pr-princess Platinum! What are—"

"No time Shine," Mia cut in. "We gotta get moving and rout the Crystalians before they find the treasure. Now move it!"

"Uh, if you say so." Unsure of what had happened between the trio headed down the hallway, Shining Armor followed.

With the group of soldiers following Clips and Shells catching up, they all regrouped with the main force led by Docile making their final push for the gate. Their combined forces made short work of the remaining Crystalian defenses, defeating the last line of defense and bursting into the royal chamber where they were immediately welcomed by numerous castle workers fleeing past them.

Not seeing the one mare that mattered to her in the escaping crowd, Tipsy pushed her way through the troops collected at the entrance. "Ruby!" she called out noticing body after body of Crystalian knights lying on the ground. By the throne, the heavily wounded pegasus she'd been looking for turned to face her.

"Tip…sy." The name struggled to leave the mouth of the battered and bruised plum coated pegasus. Tipsy looked on at her weary friend, feeling her heart sink as she noticed a gaping wound on Ruby's chest. Unable to draw breath, Ruby fell over, with Tipsy dropping to her knees in response.

The last of the castle hostages rushed to the groups at the entrance and stopped before Platinum. "Your highness, I'm so relieved to see that you're safe." She turned her head back and looked at the fallen Ruby. "It was because of her that we're all still alive. She fought against the Crystalian general and his knights and freeing us in the process. I was the last hostage tied up. When she came to unbind me…" She directed her hoof into the room, pointing at the rust coated armored unicorn standing along by the throne. "He struck her from behind."

Glaring at the gathered force opposing him, Iron Rust stepped back towards the throne. "Aaaaaaaaah! You Equestrian scum! You should not have been here! If that mercenary trash had done her job, I would have already found the artifact by now!" He levitated his lance over his head and swung it in rage, slamming it against the throne and shattering it to pieces. "I won't stand to lose to the forces of a weak kingdom such as yours! I'll kill you all just as I did that filth over there," he said, pointing his weapon down to Ruby's now lifeless body.

Without a second thought Tipsy rose up and charged at Iron Rust. Using her wings to propel her even faster, she ran through Iron Rush with her blade held between her teeth.

"Aaack!" Iron Rust cringed, placing a hoof on a cut appearing on his shoulder. "Why you…" He turned back towards Tipsy. "You're the one who took the Princess! You're to blame!" He swung his lance in a descending circular arc, swatting Tipsy into the wall where she yelped from the wind getting knocked out of her. "Pegasus filth!" Iron Rust approached, aiming the tip of his weapon. "Now join that worthless friend of yours!"

He started to drive his weapon down when he felt a chilling sensation suddenly ran up his spine. Before he could look to see what had happened he was rendered motionless. The squad headed to Tipsy's rescue stopped in their tracks and moved in to investigate the giant icicle that had instantly and mysteriously encased the enemy general.

Shining Armor stepped up and placed his hoof on the massive block. "Ice?" While he and the other looked on in confusion, Mia, Platinum and Clover ran to check on Tipsy.

Standing over the slumped over pegasus against the wall, Mia extended her hoof to her. "Are you alright?"

Back by the ice block, Shining looked into the group behind him and stared at Truxte. "Nice work with the Magic."

Truxte shook her head, with her hat shaking vigorously along with her. "While Truxte appreciates that you think it was Truxte's doing, The Genius and Extraordinary Truxte had nothing to do with it. Truxte's magic consists of the elemental power of lightning. Not of ice."

Shining Armor was perplexed. He looked over the ponies facing in the hopes of finding an answer. "So then who could have done it?"

"I can explain that."

Everyone turned their attention to Clover the Clever, who was walking over towards them with Mia and Platinum holding an injured Tipsy behind her.

"But first we need to get this mare treated and put the castle back in order."

* * *

It took some time but with the castle restored to its proper order, Staghoof, Marry Glee, Shining Armor, Docile, Pinkamia and a few troops joined Princess Platinum and Clover the Clever inside the throne room. Still frozen in place was Iron Rust, who remained a fixture in the center of the room.

"Now then, allow me answer your first question," said Clover who stood at the princess's side. "The one who casted that ice spell was none other than Princess Platinum herself."

"The princess knows magic?" Shelled blurted out.

Clip quickly answered with a light hoof tap against his head. "Of course she knows magic, she's a unicorn dummy."

Platinum chuckled at their slapstick, to which Clover rolled her eyes. "Yes, well not many ponies know she studied elemental magic in order to protect herself; especially during these troubling times. And as guardian of one of the sacred treasures she honed her skills so she could defend it as well as her subjects when the time ever arose."

Shining listened closely as Clover gave all the explanations, but started to bother him. "I just noticed something… Why doesn't the princess speak?"

Clover glared at him. Everyone else would have done likewise if his question was not also on their minds. Becoming aware that it wasn't only Shine who was curious, Clover prepared to explain but beat to the punch by Platinum herself.

"There's a reason for that." Everyone looked on in shock as she went on speaking. "The reason is that I've been trying my best to get in touch with the lowly commoners that are my subjects. Unfortunately as I've been told time and again by my advisor, I often tend to say thing the lower class may find… Oh what's the word?"

"Rude," Clover bluntly answered."

"Ah yes, that's it. Thank you Clover," Platinum said with a clap of her hooves.

"Don't mention it," Clover grumbled as Platinum continued to explain.

"So my lackey Clover suggested that I try a mute approach. At first I was skeptical whether my subject would be lost without hearing my elegant voice upon their common ears, but soon after my subject began to no longer react with such hostility to my decisions as they did so in the past. I found it pleasing and decided to stay this manner of ruling. Though I am trying to educate myself in the ways of speaking politely to you country folk, Clover says it will take some time till then."

Clover the Clever sighed and looked at the group. "And there. Now you understand. Any more questions?"

"I have one." Staghoof said, stepping towards them. "What's the condition of the emblem."

"Yes, the celestial Emblem." Clover walked away from Staghoof and headed for the remains of the throne. "Fortunately, it wasn't harmed when that unicorn crushed the throne."

Platinum stared at the ruins of her seat and her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh that reminds me. Clover, make an order for a new throne. I can't possibly be expected to sit on the ground now can I?"

Clover groaned. "Yes your highness." She picked up what looked like a third of a circular pendant and walked over to Staghoof. "Here it is. Our piece of the emblem. It is good that you all managed to prevent it from falling into enemy hooves; otherwise the entire kingdom would have fallen into chaos. You must take it to Canterlot where the council can hold onto it for the time being. We cannot risk enduring another attack.

"Can't risk another attack huh?" a mysterious voice echoed throughout the room. "That certainly would be bad. How about handing it to me so I may take it back where it rightfully belongs?" A black aura of magic swiped down from the ceiling, knocking the pendant shard from Clover the Clever and landed on the floor by the frozen Iron Rust. "As for you… You useless pawn. You Couldn't even bring me the one little trinket I asked for. I've no need for you so you may as well parish."

The ice surrounding Iron Rust's body cracked wide open. Shard flying as the icicle burst into pieces, flying everywhere around the room and Iron Rust's body with it. A mist filled the room from the eruption, leaving everyone but Staghoof, who dove towards the pendant, stunned and looking around for the source of the voice.

"Nah ah. I can't let you do that Staghoof." The pendant was swallowed up by black aura and rose away from the diving stallion. It levitated past the remains of the broken ice shard and landed upon the hoof of cloaked blue unicorn emerging from the fading mist. "Not before I get a chance to test something."

Staghoof reached for his ax. "Test what?!

"Sorry but that's something I'm afraid you'll never get to find out."

Staghoof leaped towards him with his weapon drawn. "Because I won't let you!" He was closing the gap between them with just a few inches left when he heard that sound of glass shattering coming from above. The sound was instantly followed by an intense sharp pain shooting from his back and sudden immobility of his body. Fighting back the excruciating pain, he turned his head up.

Looming over him was a dark brown pegasus in an ebony tunic with small steel plates hanging off his shoulders. In his hoof was the lance that was nailing Staghoof in place. He jerked his hoof up, pulling his weapon up from the ground and making Staghoof slid down off it and onto the floor.

"Commander!" Mia, Docile and Shine shouted out, sprinting to Staghoof's aid.

Although just seeing her friend get impaled, Marry Glee never took her eyes off the lance wielding pegasus who prepared to attack the trio headed his way. "You three, stop!" Even with her weighty armor and shield, she rushed in and shoved the three of them back just in time to block a power thrust of the hovering pony above them. "You three get back!"

Shining Armor and Docile did as she instructed and fell back with the others, but Mia hesitated as she stared at their fallen commander. "But what about Staghoof?"

Marry's shield clanged as she blocked another attack. "Right now we have to focus on dealing with the enemy and getting the emblem back!"

Behind the fighting, the cloaked unicorn kept his eye on the pendant in his hoof which began reacting to the commotion around it. "Yes, It works! Sliver Sleek, that's enou—" As he took his eyes of the pendant shard to speak to his companion, he spotted a streak of lightning headed his way. He instantly vanished in a flash of light and appeared a few hoof steps to the right. He teleported again as a chunk of ice and ball of flames barrel at him then looked to Princess Platinum, with Truxte and Clover beside her. "Sorry your highness, but I cannot be interrupted right now; especially now that I've made such a discovery. Before I depart though, I have an important message for you."

Platinum remained silent as Clover the Clever spoke for her. "The princess does not wish to hear anything you have to say." A ball of fire began to form on the tip of her horn as she prepared to cast a spell. "Return the pendant shard or else!"

"Forgive me Clover the Clever, but the artifact is going with me. Though if the princess does as I say, then perhaps I may reconsider. You see it would be in her best interest to return home to Diamond Dust, for I fear that tragedy may soon strike dear King Platinum."

Platinum stepped past her advisor with fiery rage consuming her eyes. "What manner of scheme are you plotting?!"

The unicorn chuckled. "You'll just have to head to Diamond Dust Castle to find out princess. Though you may want to hurry, with all the riots and talk of uprising I'm not sure how long your father will last." Turning away from them, the unicorn looked to the pegasus still locked in a stalemate with Marry. "Sliver, that's enough. We're taking our leave."

Landing one more blow against Marry Glee's thick armor, the pegasus named Sliver Sleek fell back and flew out the winder he'd entered from while the unicorn vanished in a flash of light.

The room went silent. All but the sounds of weeping and sniffling could be heard inside. What once was a victory over a long and arduous battle, now turned into a tragic defeat with the loss of someone dear.


End file.
